Inteleon
is the -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VIII. Inteleon is the evolved form of Drizzile, and the final evolution of Sobble. Biology Physiology Inteleon is a reptilian Pokemon with a slender humanoid body shape. It has large yellow eyelids that are halfway closed over its yellow eyes to give it a sly, knowing expression. These eyes have special clear nictitating membranes (clear eyelids) that help it lock on to targets. A yellow frill extends from its head to the bottom of its neck. This frill expands into special wing-like membranes on its back that allow it to glide. Its arms are long and light blue, ending with large black hands. Its torso is a darker blue with a white diamond on the belly and black extending down from this diamond over the tops of the legs to give Inteleon the appearance of wearing a suit. A blue stripe runs down the length of its long tail. Inteleon gains an extremely long tail thanks to Gigantamaxing. The tail’s length is said to be over 130 feet. While Gigantamaxed, Inteleon will stretch its long tail out, hold it straight to form a pillar, and take up a battle position at the top. This Pokémon has an incredibly sharp mind and calculates the precise effects that gravity will have on the trajectory of its shots, enabling it to be an extremely effective sniper. Inteleon has many hidden tools within its body, and these have also been enhanced due to its Gigantamaxing. The nictitating membranes on its eyes not only allow it to measure the distance to the target—they now let Inteleon detect temperature, air pressure, and even humidity! Inteleon is a skilled sniper as well—easily hitting a Berry that’s rolling around over nine miles away! Behavior Inteleon, as the name suggests, is a highly intelligent Pokémon. It uses its finger to “snipe” Pokémon in battle in moves like Snipe Shot, Aerial Ace, etc. Evolution Inteleon evolves from Drizzile starting at level 35. It is the final form of Sobble. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset By leveling up |'Snipe Shot'|Water|Special|80|100|15}} By TM By TR By breeding By tutoring |'Hydro Cannon'|Water|Special|150|90|5}} |'Water Pledge'|Water|Special|80|100|10}} Sprites Trivia * Inteleon is tied with Sceptile for the lowest base HP of all fully evolved starter Pokémon. * Inteleon has the lowest defensive base stats of all starter Pokémon. Origin It is based on a chameleon and a secret agent. James Bond is a popular film series from England, which is the main inspiration for Inteleon. Its Gigantamax form is based off of a snipe tower, a building used for aiming and shooting things from a high range. Etymology 'Inteleon '''comes from the words ''intellect, intelligence ''(meaning "information" in this context), ''interrogate, and chameleon. Inteleon itself has a super-spy motif, such as being based on 007 and Johnny English film series, where those movies stars their own respective English spies James Bond and the titular Johnny English. The fact that it is based on a secret agent may be a reference to the water-type starter Pokémon usually being #007 in the regional Pokédex. Gallery 818Inteleon Pokémon HOME.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Reptile Pokémon